(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of large and small covers for a water bag, and particularly to a water bag cover having two covers of different diameters such that said two covers of different sizes can be switched for the purposes of refilling drinks and cleaning the interior of the water bag.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Cycling has become a popular outdoor activity in terms of leisure, sports or traffic transportation. To solve the drinking issue during cycling, a water bag for carrying drinks has been designed, such that the cyclist can carry the water bag on his/her back and drink the water contained inside by way of a conduit extended from the water bag and a mouthpiece connected with the conduit. When the cyclist holds the mouthpiece in his/her mouth, and drink the water from the water bag by way of the opening and closing of the central crevice of the mouthpiece due to the user's biting force. Besides, given the provision of the large outlet, the user can clean the water bag easily.
The design of water bag provided with a large outlet for cleaning purpose as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/902,935 entitled “Hydration System with Improved Fluid Reservoir” is composed of a reservoir which has a main portion including a interior partition for containing drink. The interior partition includes a refilling conduit composing an opening neck for adding in or pouring out drink, and a cover which is a removable cover being able to be alternatively closed. Besides, the cover further includes a plug which extends into the opening neck for firmly shut the fluid.
Wherein the cover is in form of a large switch cover for fastening and loosening purposes. As plastic is resilient, plastic articles of large size would have more chances of transformation, such that when the cover is fastened to the opening of the reservoir, crevice would easily generate and occur water leak. To prevent this, the combination tolerance in size must be provided extremely tight. However, it is hard for children and women to open the cover due to over tightness and affects the convenience in use.
Although the water bag can solve the drinking issue during sports, if the user needs to take a longer trip, he/she needs to constantly open the cover for supplementing water. However, the chances of cleaning the water bag are comparatively rare. In view of apparent proportion of drinking water and cleaning the water bag, the inventor has disclosed improvements on the disadvantages existing in the prior art and provided a cover structure to ease the user to refill water and clean the water bag.